Fēng Lán sè Kuang
Appearance Fēng is tall and skinny, though his height is normal his weight is somewhat less for people his age. Fēng has blue hair, both on his head, as well as his facial hair. Fēng’s eyes are two colors, depending on whether or not he is wearing his glasses. When he is wearing his glasses, Fēng’s eyes are normal pupils that are white with surrounding eye being blue. When he is not wearing his glasses, Fēng’s eyes resemble that of a dragon, with the slit shaped pupil being blue and surrounding eye yellow. He wears brown shorts with multiple pockets, and a belt with a buckle with his symbol on it. He does wear a second belt, but this is more for looks. Attached to his belt is a glasses case for when he needs to remove his glasses in harsher combat. Fēng wears a scaled shirt where the scales are jade green with yellow outline. Over this shirt he wears a blue short-sleeved tunic. The tunic is held together in the middle by white rope held with gold buttons. Dawning his right shoulder is his symbol in black; on his left is a jade green/yellow scaled dragon whose body wraps around his sleeve to tail that hangs as a tassel off his tunic. Personality Fēng is a calm minded person, not usually acting out unless something really extreme. When he is talking to someone, he can be funny or serious, and loves to give advice. Fēng is also quite stubborn, sticking to his ideas and usually causing arguments if someone disagrees. He is also egotistical, believing he can do most things better than others, however when he is topped, he learns from it and usually becomes better for it. Because he is older than most other classmates, Fēng is a little more mature than his cohorts, but doesn’t always show it. In battle, Fēng is serious and will seize opportunities to deal lots of damage. Though Fēng can handle most things himself, he works best with a partner, being there to assist his partner by hurting his enemies and giving opportunity for his partner to deal even more damage. Fēng is very egotistical in battle, cracking jokes and puns with each kill or knockout. Weapons and Abilities War Wind, Fēng’s weapon, is a specialty sword powered by White Dust. War Wind is a propeller type titanium blade, with two blades that extend from the center axle. The blade resembles the center part of Fēng’s symbol with straight edges. the axle is connected to the handle by long plates of decorated and strong titanium. The plates lead down to a place right above the handle where the blade not sticking from the top is held in place. The handle resembles that of a dragon’s arm where the end of the handle where the Dust crystal is held by a dragon’s claw. The crystal held in the dragon hand is a white crystal. In battle, War wind acts as a normal sword with a special motion to it. When the top blade encounters its target, the Dust powered axle spins the blade forward, giving the blade more cutting power. The entire blade will spin 180 degrees till the blade that was at the top encounters the holding mechanism above the handle, where it then locks. This process happens every time the blade hits it’s target. The more time this occurs, the faster the spinning causing chains to deal more damage per hit. Fēng’s powers are those of wind, allowing him to control wind and summon tornadoes of different sizes; the bigger the storm, the more energy he uses. His storms can also be used in different environments as well as other teammates powers allowing for different effects. Fēng can use his power to summon storms to his advantage’s: In Movement-Fēng can increase his speed and jump high heights as well as land from tall areas. Amount of enemies- Fēng can target single enemies with smaller tornadoes to controlling large groups with large tornadoes. Weapon dust combo-Fēng can use his tornadoes to make War Wind unlock and spin continuously, allowing for sawblade type moves. Fēng’s body also has an effect on his powers. He has a particular way he keeps his fingers that determine how he uses his powers -All fingers spread out: wind that can seem normal and can be used to manipulate small objects -Middle finger and ring finger together: this hand pose allows him to conjure tornadoes, big or small. Fēng’s body also has points of showing storm strength and acts as a control valve. When his glasses are on, Fēng’s powers are controlled. When his glasses are removed, his eyes change to those of a dragon, and his powers become much more powerful. Backstory Fēng was born in the city of Vale, to a loving father and mother who knew that he would do something great when he grew up. He lived with his parent for 5 years until his 5th birthday, when his parents sent him to a secluded dojo at the request of a family friend. The family friend was the leader of the dojo, and saw great potential in the child. Before embarking on the journey to the dojo, Fēng’s father bestowed to him a white dust crystal, a jade gem, and words of advice: “Let your beliefs and traditions be like the winds of the tornado; never-ending and always strong.” And so with those words, Fēng and his new master set out to the hidden dojo. For the next nine years, Fēng underwent training and lessons with his master. Over these nine years he began to grow physically strong and mentally powerful. For five years, he lived there in secret with his master, where he trained from the first glimpse of the sun till the rise of the moon. The training shaped his style of fighting till it was like wind; fluid, always changing. At age 10, Fēng was allowed to leave the dojo to explore the small town nearby everyday. He would run errands for his master, obtaining ingredients for meals, or get materials for training. One day while down at the village, he came across a vendor that was selling CD players as well as miscellaneous CD’s. As he looked he came across a type of music that intrigued him; psychedelic trance music. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, so peculiar, yet so mesmerizing. With the money he had, Fēng bought the album and the CD player; however this didn’t go well with his master. His master was happy he had found something in the world he was fond of, but to not let it distract him from his training. Fēng eventually found a balance between the two. On his tenth birthday, Fēng started to train using Dust, to further enhance his abilities, and to start his learning unto his own found powers. As well as this, his master gave him something to aid him; a pair of ancient glasses, which would suppress his powers and cause him to work harder to use them. The training consisted of meditation and keen focus on a target dummy. When the focused was attained, he would trust his hand at the opponent from a distance of five feet. After three weeks of this, Fēng found his powers in a form of a tornado that was summoned atop the dummy. By the end of that month, he could create large storms 10 feet in diameter.One day his training, as he was combining his fighting style with his powers, Fēng’s glasses fell of, and with it a surge of energy into his powers. His powers were tenfold without the glasses, but his judgement told him that could be dangerous. He never told his master of the event. At the age of 13, Fēng’s master sent him to a mine as training. His errand was to obtain enough metal to create a three foot statue of Ao Kuang. His only rule was that he could only use his powers to extract the rock. In the mine, Fēng started his errand at dawn, and he returned with the metal at dusk. When he arrive his master had tools laid out next to a weapon crafting forge. He knew this was coming and but didn’t know that tonight would be when he would be able to create his own weapon. With the metal he had collected, the dust from his training, and the metal from his master, Fēng created War Wind, his own personal weapon. As the finishing touch before naming his weapon, Fēng split the jade gem his father had given him in two and placed them on both sides of the weapons axle. He now had his own personal weapon, one of a kind like him. From then on Fēng’s training started a new level of difficulty. He began to face an old training bot that his master had found and enhanced. At first the bot was hard, beating it took most of Fēng’s energy. As the training continued, he began to beat the bot, and progressively the wins started to rack up. At age 15, the training robot became too easy and Fēng’s training changed. Every Time the hunters of the village went hunting, it was his job to protect them from enemies too large for them. Though it was boring for a while, until the chance finally arose for Fēng to show his worth. The hunt was for bucks, enough to feed the village for the month. The air was foggy that night, the valley air warm. The wind was absent; the hunters noticed payed no mind but Fēng knew something to be amiss. As the hunters wandered through the fog, the fog thickened till one couldn’t see his own hand. As Fēng turned to look around a cry rang out from the fog. With a swift motion, he summoned a tornado to remove the fog. As the fog rose to the storm, the eyes of several Ursas glowed, with 5 pairs staring at the hunters, one injured. Fēng knew if he didn’t act quickly, the hunters would die. The youngest of the Ursas leaped towards the group, and was quickly sent flying by raging column of air. Fēng lept forward, landing in front of the group of hunters, weapon in hand and stance ready. The Ursas locked their gazes on Fēng, intent on getting there meal. The eldest lunged towards Fēng, and was met with a downward slash from War Wind, the blade propelling forward on its axle. The slash met with more, to the left then the right, then another down. Casting his ring to the ground, a wind spiral shot to the sky sending the beast flying. Fēng jumped into the spiral letting the wind carry him up towards the beast, War Wind sinking into its chest, the blade turning and cutting. The Ursa let out a shreak of pain, the others reacted and headed towards the hunters. Noticing this, Fēng launches himself off the body of the beast, casting a storm in front of the hunters, halting the pack and giving him opportunity. He impales his blade into the closest ursa, letting the blade’s spin propel him towards the next one. As he kicks the Ursa, Fēng cast a spiral on the back of the Ursa. Fēng uses the spiral to fly towards the next bear, and the wind spiral twisting the Ursa into a contorted corpse. Before he can make contact, the next bear slashes. Fēng blocks with war wind, but is knocked backed. He lands on his feet but is still uneasy from the counter attack. The last three ursas take the chance and make there way to the hunters. The hunters fired at them but was ineffective. As Fēng regains most of his balance, he realizes what he must do. He removes his glasses, placing them in his case attached to his belt. Fēng’s eyes change turning to those of a dragon. A swell of power rushes over him, and with it, he summons a Tornado, one of about 100 feet diameter, atop the three ursas. They are sent flying high into the storm. Fēng sprinted towards the large tornado while creating a small funnel on War Wind, which caused the locking mechanism to stay open. War Wind began to spin with the funnel. Fēng jumped into the tornado propelling himself and riding the circular motion of up. War Wind began to spin faster, the storms wind spinning it faster and faster. The ursas within the storm are still flying helplessly as Fēng nears them. With one fluid motion, Fēng used the current to saw through each bear one by one with War Wind. A slash to each was all it took. With the final slash to the last ursa, the storm disapated. Fēng rode the dying storm down, landing in front of the hunters. The hunters were awestruck and gracious for his help. Fēng felt a feeling of happiness inside him. From that night, Fēng knew what he was destined to do; help people. When Fēng told his master about what had happened and what he had realized, his master told him of a school that would be able to aid him in that; Beacon Academy. So for the next two years, Fēng trained so that he may apply to Beacon. However the day before he was going to apply to Beacon, Fēng took ill, becoming incapable of the leaving the dojo for a month. By the time he had recovered, Fēng had to wait till the next year to apply. In that year, he turned 18 and was given his master’s blessing along with a scroll from the dojo. When the day came to apply to Beacon, he applied and was accepted. On the day he departed for Beacon, the town sent him off with best wishes as well as a parting gift; a digital music player and a Belt buckle from the village blacksmith. The music player had all the music that Fēng had ever liked and the belt buckle engraved with his symbol. He graciously accepted the gifts and left the town, ready to begin his journey to Beacon academy. He traveled to Vale, and to the place where to board the airships that would take him to Beacon. Fēng knew in his mind that this would be completely different from his hometown, but was definitely ready for the next part of his life to begin. Trivia -Fēng’s first and middle name are chinese, “Fēng” meaning Wind, and “Lán sè” meaning blue. -Fēng’s last name, Kuang, is an allusion to the chinese lore of Ao Kuang, the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea. -Along the panels of War wind are chinese symbols meaning war wind. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character